


chimera x beta

by prettyshiningpeople



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt Theo Raeken, Idiots in Love, M/M, Protective Liam Dunbar, Protective Theo Raeken
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyshiningpeople/pseuds/prettyshiningpeople
Summary: Obydwoje byli zbyt ślepi by dostrzec, że łączące ich uczucie dawno przestało być nienawiścią.Gdzie Theo Raeken po raz kojelny poświęca się by uratować betę i Liam nie przyjmuje tego zbyt dobrze.





	chimera x beta

**Author's Note:**

> Obawiam się, że w najbliższym czasie nie pogodzę się całkowicie z zakończeniem Teen Wolfa, dlatego ta-da wymyśliłam własne ( dotyczące oczywiście Thiama). Możliwe, a nawet bardzo, że w tekście pojawiają się błędy (ale jak tylko je widzę to poprawiam!).  
> PSP

Nie tak wyobrażał sobie piątkowe popołudnie. Chciał nadrobić biologię, do przeczytania miał ponad połowę podręcznika bo od dawna nie miał czasu na coś tak normalnego jak nauka. Zastępowanie Scott’a w obowiązkach alfy przychodziło mu z trudem, zwłaszcza że był przecież tylko jego betą. Nie minął tydzień od wyjazdu Mccall’a, a względny spokój wyparował z Beacon Hills. Może i nie było żadnej nadnaturalnej kreatury do zwalczenia, ale po ulicach wciąż szwendali się łowcy, z bronią ukrytą pod ubraniami. Liam wiedział, że może liczyć na na pomoc ze strony Mason’a i Corey’a, ale czuł w sobie dziwny opór przed zleceniem swoim przyjaciołom zrobienia czegokolwiek. Podświadomie robił wszystko by nie narażać swoich bliskich na niebezpieczeństwo. Był jeszcze Theo, Chimera z zabójczym instynktem, chłopak który przeżył pół roku w piekle. Relacja bety z Raeken’em była skomplikowana, wciąż krążyli w okół siebie, niepewni kim właściwe dla siebie są. Słowo ‚przyjaciel’ żadnemu z nich nie przechodziło przez gardło, a określenie ‚znajomy’ było za mało precyzyjne. Jedyne co nie pozostawiało żadnej kwestii to fakt, że jakimś dziwnym trafem to właśnie Theo był jedyną osobą zdolną uspokoić Liam’a, gdy ten tracił nad sobą kontrole. Metody jakie stosował może i wydawały się specyficzne, ale przynosiły rezultaty. Beta nie znał miejsca zamieszkania Theo, a jego telefon przez większość czasu był wyłączony. Kontakt z nim był więc ograniczony do minimum, ale Reaken zawsze pojawiał się gdy Liam go potrzebował. Tak było i tym razem, gdy Dunbar został osaczony przez łowców na opustoszałym parkingu szkolnym. Wszystkie drogi ucieczki były zastawione, a w pobliżu nie było żadnej osoby. Liam mógł być wilkołakiem i mieć swoje nadnaturalne zdolności, ale działanie w pojedynkę przy tak dużej ilości przeciwników było niewykonalne. Serce bety niebezpiecznie szybko biło, a jego oddech stał się płytki. Liam panikował, odwracał głową w każdą możliwą stronę desperacko szukając luki która zapewniłaby mu wolność. Kolor jego oczu zmienił się na złoty, zdradzając odmienność chłopca. Łowcy z każdą sekundą podchodzili do niego krok bliżej, wciąż celując mu w głowę. Mieli świetne humory, z satysfakcją wypisaną na twarzach obserwowali jak do nastolatka dociera, że nikt go nie uratuje. Nagle z budynku szkolnego rozległ się alarm pożarowy i wszyscy na ułamek sekundy odwrócili spojrzenia w stronę hałasu. Z piskiem opon na parking wjechał niebieski samochód, który Liam tak dobrze znał. Wykorzystując chwilowe zamieszanie rzucił się biegiem w stronę pojazdu, taranując po drodze dwóch łowców. Strzały rozległy się w chwili gdy Liam zamykał drzwi auta, a zaraz potem szkoła w Beacon Hills zniknęła z pola widzenia. Dunbar dopiero wtedy odważył się wypuścić długo wstrzymywane powietrze. Jednocześnie uderzył go przyjemny i uspokajający zapach osoby która prowadziła pojazd. Theo Raeken we własnej osobie po raz kolejny ocalił mu życie. Liam już dawno przestał pytać dlaczego Chimera wciąż go ratuje. Nigdy nie otrzymał jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi, a jedynym znakiem potwierdzającym, że Theo usłyszał jego pytanie było spuszczenie wzroku i jak najszybsza ewakuacja starszego chłopaka. Poddał się więc i pogodził z niewiedzą. Liam zapadł się głębiej w fotelu, intensywnie myśląc nad tym co przed chwilą się stało. Poczuł się bardzo bezradny, bez Scott’a i reszty stada był całkowicie odsłonięty na każde niebezpieczeństwo. ‘Dziękuje’ odezwał się cicho, a jego głos rozniósł się po pojeździe ‘No wiesz, za uratowanie życia.’ Zdał sobie sprawę jak nieskładnie i niepewnie zabrzmiało to zdanie w jego ustach. Nieśmiało podniósł wzrok na Theo, który skupiał się na prowadzeniu auta. ‘Dlaczego zawsze ładujesz się w takie sytuacje?’ westchnął w odpowiedzi Raeken. Jego ton nie był w żadnym razie uszczypliwy, a wypowiedz nie zawierała żadnej prowokacji. Wręcz przeciwnie, gdyby Liam nie znał starszego chłopaka lepiej mógłby pomyśleć, że ten się o niego troszczy. Potrząsnął głową na ten pomysł, to oczywiste, że Theo nie robiłby niczego z czego nie miałby korzyści, a bezinteresowna pomoc raczej nie była jego domeną. Mimo to, to właśnie on, a nie kto inny po raz enty ratował Liam’a. Dunbar przyjrzał się dokładniej swojemu wybawcy. Theo był blady, a pod oczami miał cienie, świadczące o braku snu. Wciąż wyglądał jak grecki bóg, jedynie trochę zużyty. Nie raz wraz z Masonem zastanawiali się gdzie Theo znika i jakie życie prowadzi, ale wnioskując z jego obecnego, lekko odchodzącego od normy wyglądu Liam mógł powiedzieć, że Chimera nie radzi sobie zbyt dobrze. ‘Jedziemy na komisariat, jest najbliżej’ odezwał się starszy chłopak ‘Napisz Masonowi naszą lokalizacje, prawdopodobnie nas śledzą.’ Dunbar z tylnej kieszeni spodni wydobył telefon i natychmiast napisał krótką wiadomość do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, streszczając sytuacje. W międzyczasie Theo zaparkował tuż przed komisariatem. Potrzebowali chwili spokoju, żeby przemyśleć dalszy plan działania. Budynek był zamknięty, o tej porze w piątki pracownicy byli już w swoich domach, myślami daleko od pracy. Raeken uśmiechnął się zadziornie pod nosem i pochylił do zamka od drzwi. Chwilę później wejście było otwarte i nic nie stało chłopcom na przeszkodzie by dostać do środka.  
'Jak to zrobiłeś?' Zapytał z ciekawością Liam, siadając na krześle za biurkiem jednego z nieobecnych policjantów. Ton jego głosu miał w sobie nutę dezaprobaty, fakt, że starszy chłopak umiał dostawać się do zamkniętych pomieszczeń był odrobinę przerażający i raczej nie wróżył nic dobrego. 'Mam swoje sposoby.' Odparł Theo i oparł się o ścianę. 'Teraz raczej powinieneś się skupiać na tym co zrobimy z bandą łowców, którzy prawdopodobnie już otoczyli komisariat.' Dunbar warknął cicho pod nosem. Nienawidził gdy ktoś wytkał mu błędy, zwłaszcza w tak irytujący sposób jak robiła to chimera. 'Mason i Corey niedługo tu będą i wezmę ze sobą Argenta.' Odpowiedział patrząc na ekran telefonu. Plan wydawał się prosty, poczekają na posiłki i wtedy rozprawią się z wrogiem. 'Mamy tu siedzieć i udawać, że nas nie ma?' Zapytał Theo z irytacją w głosie. Dla niego bezczynność była marnotrawstwem czasu. Liczył, że beta zaproponuje szybki atak i obezwładnianie sługusów Monroe, niemiłym zaskoczeniem okazało się to, że Liam nie brał pod uwagę walki. 'Wsłuchaj się Dunbar.' Powiedział ze złością. 'Na zewnątrz bije 6 serc, a ich właściciele są gotowi nas zabić w każdej chwili. Nie mamy czasu na bezsensowne plany.' Był zły, że znowu znalazł się w pułapce próbując ratować betę z opresji. Nie powinien i nie chciał wciąż martwić się o bezpieczeństwo Liam'a, ale nie potrafił przestać. Był zmęczony całą tą sytuacją, swoimi niezrozumiałymi uczuciami i nocami wypełnionymi w kółko tym samym koszmarem. Cała frustracja, która zbierała się w nim od uwolnienia z piekła zdawała się rozszarpywać mu ciało. Jego oczy zabłyszczały niebezpiecznie złotym kolorem. Młodszy chłopak wydawał się nie dostrzegać stanu Theo. Skupiony był na powstrzymywaniu odruchu rzucenia się na chimerę. Liam miał problemy z agresją, które pogarszały się gdy odczuwał strach, a w tamtej chwili panikował. 'Dla ciebie nie byłby to problem żeby ich zabić, dla osób które mają sumienie już tak więc zamknij się i daj działać innym.' Odparował Dunbar. Widział już, że nie jest w stanie filtrować słów, które wypowie w tej konwersacji. Theo zrobił kilka kroków w stronę bety, wchodząc w jego przestrzeń prywatną. Całe ciało miał napięte, a szczękę zaciśniętą w złości. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się w szybkim tempie, a serce, który nie należało do niego boleśnie dawało mu znać o sensie zdania młodszego chłopca. Nie ważne jak bardzo będzie się starał, ile razy się wykaże i jak uratuje betę, Liam nigdy nie zrozumie, że w intencjach Theo nie leży dostanie się do stada. I tak, mógł odebrać ból jakiemuś umierającemu nastolatkowi, ale w oczach Dunbar'a wciąż był rządną władzy chimerą. Skąd mógł wiedzieć, że jedyną rzeczą jakiej w tamtym czasie pragnął Raeken było jego bezpieczeństwo?  
'To nie ja, jeszcze kilka tygodni temu miałem poważny problem z pohamowaniem szalonej chęci mordu na jakimiś łowcy-amatorze.' Warknął w odwecie. 'Nie będę siedział tu bezczynnie bo postanowiłeś nagle, że tryb życia pacyfisty lepiej do ciebie pasuje. Nie pozwolę się zabić.'  
Liam podniósł się z krzesła i zadarł wyżej głowę. Co chwila rozluźniła i zaciskał dłonie, wypowiadając w głowie wyuczoną mantrę. 3 rzeczy których nie da się ukryć? Słońce, księżyc, prawdę. Chciał po raz kolejny złamać nos chimerze i dać upust swoim emocjom. Chciał żeby Theo przestał go prowokować, żeby nie pojawiał się nagle gotowy do pomocy. Chciał czuć się bezpieczny, bez szarpanych nim uczuć i wrogów czyhających za każdym rogiem. Chciał prawdy, chciał wiedzieć. Ale czy kiedykolwiek dostajemy to czego pragniemy? 'Jesteś egoistą Theo.' Wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby i odepchnął Raeken'a. 'Nie dbasz o nikogo, nie interesuje cię nic oprócz siebie samego. Manipulujesz i zabijasz i to się nigdy nie zmieni.'  
Tym razem sam z siebie Theo cofnął się o kilka kroków jakby czymś uderzony. Nie był już zły. Czuł się zraniony i bezsilny, a ogrom sytuacji przeszył jego zmęczone ciało. Poczuł jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać, ale on przecież nigdy nie płakał. Łzy niebezpiecznie cisnęły mu się do oczu, nie ważne jak bardzo starał się je powstrzymać. To był jeden wielki żart, wszystkie te uczucia, pragnienie zapewnienia Liam'owi bezpieczeństwa, nadzieja, że Dunbar dostrzeże w nim człowieczeństwo. To wszystko było bzdurą. Jak mógł być tak naiwny? Obiecał sobie, że zaraz po tym jak rozprawią się z łowcami wsiądzie w samochód i odejdzie z Beacon Hill na zawsze. Zostawi za sobą wszystkie bolesne wspomnienia, perfekcyjne stado Scott'a McCall'a. Zostawi Jego. Nikt go nie potrzebował, jego obecność była tylko ciężarem. Liam obserwował jak chimera bije się z myślami, jak z jej twarzy znikają ślady złości, a pojawia się smutek. Dunbar wiedział, że przesadził, ale było już za późno by cofnąć swoje słowa. Nagle rozległ się dźwięk rozbijanego szkła, a do pomieszczenia wpadł mały przedmiot z którego wydobywała się substancja dymiąca. Obaj chłopcy padli na ziemie dusząc się oparami. Stracili przytomność, a gdy się obudzili leżeli na przeciwko siebie ze związanymi kończynami. Ich ciała były ociężałe, a na każdy ruch zużywali tony energii. W pokoju było sześciu łowców, czterech mężczyzn i dwie kobiety. Każde z nich wyposażone było w pistolet i coś co Theo rozpoznał jako paralizator. Warknął pod nosem i posłał najbliżej stojącej osobie prowokujące spojrzenie.  
'Popatrzcie, popatrzcie, nasz śpiące królewny już się obudziły.' Rzucił z pogardą jeden z mężczyzn. 'Skoro główni bohaterowie są już z nami i duchem i ciałem możemy zaczynać seans.' Ukucnął pomiędzy chłopcami, a broń położył na kolanach. Zwrócił twarz ku Liam'owi i przyłożył paralizator do jego klatki piersiowej: 'Gdzie jest prawdziwy alfa?' Dunbar nie zamierzał odpowiedzieć na żadne zadane mu pytanie, nie ważne jak wielkie miały by być konsekwencje. Łowca przestał się uśmiechać i z dziką satysfakcją poraził betę prądem. Theo powstrzymał i zdusił w sobie westchnienie na widok torturowanego Liam'a. Nie mógł dać po sobie poznać, że bezpieczeństwo młodszego chłopca jest dla niego priorytetem, wiedział bowiem, że gdyby prawda wyszła na jaw wyjawił by położenie każdego członka ze stada byle by nie skrzywdzono bety. Musiał zwrócić uwagę łowcy na siebie i z tą myślą odezwał się: 'Na prawdę uważacie, że otrzymacie odpowiedzi na swoje marne pytania?' Twarze wszystkich zgromadzonych odwróciły się w jego stronę co zaobserwował z zadowoleniem. Jedna z kobiet, wyższa blondynka w czarnej skórzanej kurtce podeszła do niego i oparła paralizator na jego ramieniu.  
'Jestem całkowicie pewna, że podzielicie się z nami waszymi sekrecikami, potrzebujecie tylko odrobinę zachęty.' odpowiedziała z fałszywym uśmiechem.  
'Zawiedziesz się' Odparł Theo. Fala bólu przeszyła go niespodziewanie, a ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz. Zacisnął usta by nie krzyknąć, nie chciał dać im tej satysfakcji. Nie dał im żadnej odpowiedzi, dlatego zaczęli przepytywać ich na zmianę. Zadawanie pytań ciągnęło się przez dobre piętnaście minut do momentu w którym łowcy w desperacji oblali Liam'a wodą dla zwiększenia efektów. Powietrze syczało z napięcia i przeładowanej energii. Dunbar nawet nie poczuł jak jego ubrania przesiąkają cieczą, skupiony był na wszech opanowującym go cierpieniu. Obaj chłopcy leżeli skuleni na podłodze, dysząc ciężko.  
'To nie ma sensu' odezwał się jeden z mężczyzn. 'Oni nic nam nie powiedzą'. Reszta pokiwała głowami na znak, że się zgadzają. Nie chcieli i nie mogli się poddać. Ich fanatyczne umysły nie przyjmowały do siebie porażki. 'Zabijmy betę.' Powiedziała blondynka po dłuższej chwili milczenia. Theo podniósł głowę, jego oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu. 'Zabijmy betę, a drugiego wypuśćmy by zawiadomił McCall'a. Alfa sam do nas przyjdzie.' Raeken spojrzał na leżącego przed nim chłopca, jedyną osobę na całym świecie na której zależało mu bardziej niż na sobie. Po tylu wspólnych akcjach, tylu kryzysowych sytuacjach nie udało mu się go uratować. Theo nie mógł do tego dopuścić, to nie mogło się tak skończyć. Jego serce podskoczyło z nadzieją gdy usłyszał następne zdanie łowców  
'Tylko które z nich jest betą?' Ci ludzie byli tylko pionkami w grze, żadne z nich nie widziało na oczy ani Dunbar'a ani chimery, skąd mieli wiedzieć które z nich jest tym kogo szukają? Theo nie wahał się ani chwili. Decyzja była już podjęta. Wiedział co musiał zrobić.  
'Nie możecie mnie zabić!' zawołał w udawanej rozpaczy. 'Scott nigdy wam tego nie odpuści!' Zaczął się szarpać i rzucać po podłodze. Łowcy doskoczyli do niego, dwójka z nich złapała go i uniosła, a brunetka z włosami związanymi w kitkę która dotąd milczała ukucnęła przed Liam'em. Uniosła dłoń, a w jej palcach zalśnił smukły pocisk do pistoletu. 'To cudeńko jest nafaszerowane wilczym zielem.' powiedziała posyłając pełne dumy spojrzenie w stronę bety. Wstała i podała nabój swojemu koledze, który załadował pistolet i wycelował w klatkę piersiową Theo. Dunbar dopiero w tamtym momencie zrozumiał co się dzieje. Chimera odkrywała swoje ostanie przedstawienie, ratując go przed śmiercią. 'Nie!' krzyknął z przerażeniem 'To nie on jest betą! Nie możecie!' W panice z jego ust wydobywały się nieskładne zdania. Żaden z łowców nie wyglądał na przejętego. Broń nadal wycelowana była w Raeken'a, który wykorzystując nieuwagę przeciwników posłała Liam'owi znaczące spojrzenie. Dunbar zrozumiał, że chimera każe mu się zamknąć i biernie przyglądać jak umiera. 'Theo!' zwrócił się do starszego chłopca. W jego głosie słychać było prośbę. Gdy nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi z powrotem odwrócił wzrok ku łowcom: 'On nie jest betą Scott'a! To mnie powinniście zabić! Proszę, nie róbcie mu krzywdy.' wykrztusił. Cała ta sytuacja go przerosła, czuł, że traci świadomość. Jeśli Theo zginąłby, jego ostatnim wspomnieniem była by ich wcześniejsza rozmowa, która w ogóle nie powinna mieć miejsca. Nigdy nie usłyszał by co tak na prawdę Liam o nim sądził, że go potrzebował i nie był potworem. Nie dowiedziałby się jak ważną odgrywał rolę w życiu Dunbar'a. Przecież Raeken był jego kotwicą, jedyną osobą która go uspokajała. 'Nie próbuj go ratować, potrafimy poznać betę prawdziwego alfy.' odezwała się blondynka. 'Będziesz patrzył jak umiera, a potem opowiesz to wszystko McCall'owi.' Skinęła na mężczyznę z bronią, który na ten znak nacisnął na spust. Powietrze przeszył cichy świst, a następnie huk- odgłos upadającego ciała. Liam wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, gdy pocisk przeszedł przez ciało chimery. Zaczął pełzać w stronę Theo, ale para silny ramion go powstrzymała. Został odciągnięty na pierwotną odległość, ale nie poddał się łatwo. Szarpał i wyrywał się z uścisku, wykorzystując wszystkie swoje siły. Był osłabiony, ale adrenalina robiła swoje. Nie mógł patrzeć na umierającego chłopaka, nie pozwalał też sobie myśleć o truciźnie która krążyła w organizmie Raeken'a. Theo był na granicy agonii, ból był tak wielki, że wszystkie jego zmysły były zagłuszone. Zamglonym wzrokiem obserwował jak beta próbuje się do niego dostać i gdyby nie cierpienia jakie znosił w tamtej chwili zdecydowanie by się uśmiechnął. Może nie był aż tak obojętny Dunbar'owi? Przez głowę przelatywały mu sceny z jego życia, nawet te z wczesnego dzieciństwa o których istnieniu zapominał lub właściwe nie wiedziała. Umysł zaczynał go zwodzić, a język zmiękł w ustach. Zdrętwiał mu kark, nie czuł już dłoni, a klatka piersiowa wciąż promieniowała bólem. Stracił przytomność i miał się już nie obudzić. W tym czasie Liam przestał walczyć, z paniką obserwując jak chimera traci kontakt z rzeczywistością. Oczy napełniły mu się łzami, gdy Theo przestał się ruszać. Powtarzał jego imię jak mantrę, jakby wierzył, że to uratuje Raeken'a. Ledwie zauważył gdy do pomieszczenia wpadł Chris Argent i kilkoma strzałami obezwładnił łowców. Prawie nie poczuł na sobie dłoni Masona gdy ten oswobadzał go z pętających go lin. Zaraz po odzyskaniu wolności Dunbar wstał na nogach jak z waty i podszedł do nieprzytomnego chłopca. Theo wyglądał jakby spał, anielska twarz i włosy opadające na oczy sprawiały, że wydawał się młodszy niż w rzeczywistości był. Jego oddech był jednak płytki i niebezpiecznie się urywał. Liam położył dłonie na ramionach chimery i potrząsał nimi wciąż wołając jego imię. Ignorował nawoływania swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, niezdolny do odwrócenia wzroku od leżącego pod nim Theo. Po raz kolejny został postawiony na nogi, jakby wybudzony z transu. 'Musimy go zabrać do Deaton'a.' Powiedział Argent 'Pomóżcie mi go przenieść.' Corey zmaterializował się przy nich i całą czwórką chwycili bezwładne ciało Raeken'a. Chwilę później pędzili pustymi ulicami Beacon Hills łamiąc wszystkie ograniczenia prędkości. Na tylnym siedzeniu Liam trzymał w ramionach umierającego Theo, ciszę zagłuszały tylko odgłosy bicia ich serc. 'Mówiłeś, że nie będziesz za mnie umierał'. Odezwał się szeptem Dunbar. Doskonale pamiętał wymianę zdań z chimerą w szpitalnej windzie i naprawdę wolałby żeby Theo dotrzymał swojej obietnicy i nie próbował wciąż go ratować. Zajęty własnymi myślami, nie dostrzegł znaczących spojrzeń pomiędzy pozostałą trójką pasażerów obecnych w aucie.  
'Co tam się stało?' Zapytał cichym głosem Corey. Beta podniósł głowę i zachrypniętym głosem opowiedział im całą historię, zaczynając od tego jak Theo w ostatniej chwili podjechał na parking szkoły ratując go przed łowcami. Pominął ich kłótnie, czując, że to wspomnienie powinno zostać sekretem pomiędzy nim, a Raeken'em. Nie był dumny z tego co powiedział i nie chciał żeby jego przyjaciele zobaczyli jak bezduszoną osobą był. Instynktowi mocniej przycisnął nieprzytomnego chłopaka do siebie posyłając w jego stronę zmartwione spojrzenie. Jakkolwiek nie chciał, bał się, że, nie zdąrzą na czas i go straci. Kiedy dojechali na miejsce, Deaton czekał na nich przed kliniką i pomógł umieścić Theo na stole. Rozdarł mu koszulkę by lepiej przyjrzeć się ranie i pracował w ciszy. Liam był zmęczony, a jednocześnie nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu. Weterynarz nie odezwał się od momentu w którym przybyli i beta nie mógł określić czy to wróży dobrze czy źle. Corey wraz z Masonem stanęli obok niego, ale nie odezwali się słowem, dając mu psychiczne wsparcie. Docenił to, nie ufał swojemu głosowi w tamtym momencie. Obserwował jak Deaton chwyta z palnik i przykłada go do skóry chimery. Minuty dłużyły mu się niemiłosiernie, wciąż spoglądał druidowi przez ramię chcąc dostrzec jak wyglada sytuacja. Jednym sposobem na pozbycie się wilczego ziela z organizmu Theo było wypalenie go, ale proces był bardzo powolny. W końcu mężczyzna odsunął się od nieprzytomnej chimery i odwrócił do pozostałej czwórki w pomieszczeniu . 'Powinien się już obudzić' mruknął 'Ale obawiam się, że wilcze ziele dostało dalej niż mogłem się go pozbyć. Wydaje mi się, że Theo musi mieć jakąś blokadę, którą sam utworzył.' Liam popatrzył niezrozumiałym wzrokiem na nieprzytomnego chłopca leżącego na stole. Dlaczego nie pozwalał się sobie uleczyć? Czy to znaczy, że Theo umrze? Pytania na które nie znał odpowiedzi przelatywały mu przez głowę.  
'Jak możemy mu pomóc?' zapytał Argent opanowanym głosem. Starszy mężczyzna jak zwykle zachowywał spokój, z zimną krwią przyjmując fakty. Deaton zamyślił się na chwilę, błądząc wzrokiem po ciele Raeken'a. Nagle podniósł gwałtownie głowę i odpowiedział: 'Możemy dotrzeć do jego umysłu, tak jak zrobił to kiedyś Scott.' Przebiegł spojrzeniem po obecnych w pokoju osobach. 'Ale potrzebujemy ważnej dla Theo osoby, kogoś z kim łączy go silna więź.' Wzrok wszystkich spoczął na becie. Każde z nich wiedziało, że jeśli ktoś ma szanse dotrzeć do Raeken'a to będzie to Liam. Młodszy chłopiec nie wydawał się zdziwiony. Dunbar wiedział, że był najbliższy chimerze, a fakt, że Theo był jego kotwicą tylko to potwierdzał. Bez sekundy wachania zerwał się z miejsca i zapytał: 'Co mam robić?' Deaton poinstruował ich by przynieśli ze składzika starą wannę, która stała tam od akcji Scott'a. Ustawili ją tuż obok stołu i nalali do niej zimnej wody z lodem. Proces zamarzania miał zagwarantować spowolnienie przepływu krwi i skupienie sił Liama na nadnaturalnej części jego osobowości. Hibernacja nie wydawała się dla bety miłym pomysłem, ale nie zamierzał się poddać. Wziął głęboki wdech i ściągnął buty. Podszedł do krawędzi wanny i zanurzył w niej dłoń, którą po kontakcie z woda natychmiast wyciągnął. Zawahał się, czy w ogóle mieli pewność, że to pomoże? Potrząsnął głową i nie myśląc więcej, powoli zanurzył się w wannie. Ubrania przyległy do jego ciała, organizm wołał o ciepło, ale Liam uparcie powtarzał sobie, że nie może się poddać, nie w tamtej chwili, w takim momencie. Za jego głową stanął Mason, jako jego najlepszy przyjaciel będzie trzymał go pod wodę, upewniając się, że Dunbar nie wyskoczy nagle porażony zimnem. Kończyny bety zaczęły powoli sztywnieć, a zęby niebezpiecznie uderzały o siebie. Wziął głębszy oddech i trzęsącą ręką chwycił dłoń Theo by połączenie było silniejsze. Zaplątał ich palce razem, licząc że czyn ten doda mu otuchy. Zanurzył się, woda ogarnęła go z każdej strony, oczy szeroko otworzyły mu się w szoku. Hamował się by nie wypłynąć na powierzchnię, dłonie Hewitt'a mocno zaciśnięte na jego ramionach nie pozwalały mu na gwałtowniejsze ruchy. W panice oczy bety zalśniły złotym odcieniem. Zacisnął powieki, czując jak traci oddech, a gdy je otworzył znajdował się w zupełnie innym miejscu. Okręcił się kilka razy w okół swojej osi, starając się rozpoznać miejsce swojego pobytu. W chwili gdy zrozumiał, że pomieszczenie w którym stał to jeden z pokoi w szpitalu, rozległ się rozpaczliwy krzyk. Liam od razu rozpoznał tej głos i biegiem zerwał się z miejsca, wybiegając przez drzwi. Dźwięk zniknął, a beta nie zdążył zlokalizować jego położenia. Zaczął krążyć szybkim krokiem po korytarzach, wciąż zastanawiając się co tu robi. Dlaczego Theo Raeken nie mógł się obudzić, tylko zamknął się w szpitalu miejskim Beacon Hills? Czemu umysł chimery umieścił go w tym miejscu? Dotarło do niego, jak mało wiedział o starszym chłopcu. Obiecał sobie, że gdy znajdzie Theo i wyciągnie go z jego pokręconego świata wyobraźni zacznie przykładać większą uwagę do tego co chimera ma do powiedzenia. Po raz kolejny usłyszał błaganie o pomoc, tym razem znacznie wyraźniej, dzięki czemu mógł określić położenie Theo. Wyszedł zza rogu i ujrzał przyciśniętą do ściany postać. Serce Liam'a zabiło szybciej gdy zrozumiał, że to Raeken. Chciał krzyknąć i dać znać o swojej obecności, ale dostrzegł kolejną osobę która na czworaka zbliżała się do chimery. Dziewczyna miała na sobie szarą bezkształtną sukienkę, która kiedyś zdecydowanie była biała. Długie czarne włosy opadały na jej twarz, a dziura w klatce piersiowej ukazywała wnętrzności. Dunbar przełknął ślinę, scena wydawała mu się jak z horroru, nie rozumiał co się działo. 'Wcale nie musisz przestawać.' Powiedział Theo, a łzy toczyły mu się po policzkach. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że kilka metrów od niego stoi zszokowany Liam. 'Zabierz je. Zabierz swoje serce. Zasłużyłem na to byś wyrwała mi je, tak jak ja zrobiłem to tobie. Zabierz je!' Był zdesperowany i gdy Tara wciąż nie zrobiła żadnego ruchu był pewien, że sam odda jej ten organ. Zaraz jednak poczuł jej dłoń na klatce piersiowej, zrozumiał, że wcale nie musiał robić tego sam, jego siostra nigdy nie przestanie odbierać mu życia. Zamknął oczy godząc się na kolejne wypełnienie rytuału. Jej palce wrzynały się w jego skórę, ale Theo nie miał już siły by walczyć. Nagle usłyszał ostrzegawcze warknięcie i poczuł jak nacisk na jego klatkę piersiową znika. Otworzył oczy by zobaczyć postać rozwścieczoną betę, która stanęła przed nim w pozycji obronnej. Raeken był pewien, że to kolejna kara, w jego piekle pojawił się Liam, Tara wyrywająca mu serce nie była wystarczającą pokutą. Osunął się na podłogę i oparł głowę na kolanach. Był na skraju rozpaczy i nie mógł oddychać. Dunbar zaświecił niebezpiecznie oczami i powiedział: 'Nie waż się go dotknąć'. Zacisnął mocniej palce na nadgarstku dziewczyny. Tara nienaturalne przekręciła głowę na bok, a z jej ust wydobył się chrapliwy głos: 'To serce jest moje.' Próbowała staranować Liam'a, ale ten odepchnął ją zdecydowanie wciąż chroniąc chimerę.  
'Nie dotkniesz go.' oznajmił Dunbar pewnym tonem. 'Nie zasłużył na to żebyś wyrywała mu serce, on stara się być lepszą osobą, jest lepszą osobą. Theo to moja kotwica nie możesz mi go odebrać.'  
Tara cofnęła swoją dłoń, a jej martwe, puste oczy zdawały się przewiercać wnętrze bety. W końcu spojrzała zza Liam'a na skuloną postać Raeken'a. Chłopak uniósł powoli swoją głowę, na jego twarzy wypisane było tyle emocji, a po policzkach spływały mu łzy.  
'Tak mi przykro.' Powiedział Theo słabym głosem. 'Gdybym mógł oddać ci je na zawsze, zrobiłbym to bez wachania.' Włosy dziewczyny zasłaniały jej oblicze gdy mu odpowiedziała: 'Ale nie możesz. Zabrałeś moje serce i nawet nie potrafisz się nim posługiwać. Nie umarłam po to byś nosił je w sobie jak coś niepotrzebnego i niechcianego.' Oczy chimery otworzyły się w szoku, analizował słowa swojej siostry. Spojrzał na stojącego obok Liam'a podświadomie rozumiejąc, że wąty Tary dotyczą jego uczuć do bety. Ale czy miał inne wyjście niż zdusić je w sobie? Nie był naiwny, wiedział, że nawet jeśli jakimś cudem Dunbar odwzajemniałby choć w małym stopniu cokolwiek co Theo do niego czuł i tak nic by z tego nie wyszło. Za bardzo zależało mu na młodszym chłopcu, by narażać go na jakąkolwiek bliższą relację. 'Przepraszam' Wyszeptał. Nie wiedział co ma odpowiedzieć, nie był w stanie określić co powinien myśleć o obecnej sytuacji. Tara zaczął się cofać w głąb ciemnego korytarza, a wraz z nią rozniosły się jej ostatnie słowa: 'Wybaczam ci.' Gdy całkowicie zniknęła z pola widzenia Dunbar opadł na ziemie tuż obok Raeken'a. Objął starszego chłopaka ramionami i przycisnęła do klatki piersiowej. Chociaż bardzo chciał się odezwać, brakowało mu słów, z resztą czy jakiekolwiek zdanie był odpowiednie w tamtym momencie?. Zaraz jednak Liam poczuł jak się dusi a wraz z tym uczuciem powrócił do kliniki. W tym samym czasie Theo gwałtownie otworzył oczy ze zdumieniem orientując się, że leży na stole przeznaczonym do badań zwierząt. Widząc przytomną chimerę Mason puścił ramiona bety, który wynurzył się spod tafli wody z głośnym zaczerpnięciem powietrza. Corey pomógł Dunabr'owi wydostać się z wanny, w ty czasie Theo opatrywany był przez Deaton'a. Raeken kurczowo zaciskał swoją dłoń na ręce Liam'a wciąż ogłuszony szokiem, nie wiedząc jak znalazł się w zupełnie innym miejscu niż był wcześniej. Wpadał w panikę i zaczął wyrywać się spod nacisku rąk Deaton'a co powodowało, że powoli gojące się rany otwierały się na nowo. Liam widząc przerażenie starszego chłopaka rzucił się w jego stronę i przytulił go. Zignorował lodowate ubranie przylegające do jego ciała i fakt, że woda przesiąkła rownież spodnie chimery. Dla niego liczył się tylko Theo i odgłos jego uspokajającego się serca. W chwili gdy poczuł jak Raeken niepewnie obejmuje go w talii, na twarz bety skradł się nieśmiały uśmiech. Przejechał pałacami po wilgotnych włosach Theo i odwrócił wzrok na Masona. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel zrozumiał aluzje i popchnął swojego chłopaka do wyjścia, a tuż za nimi wyszedł weterynarz wraz z Argent'em. Theo trwał jeszcze krótką chwilę z twarzą ukrytą w zagłębieniu szyi bety i wdychając jego zapach. Czuł jak dłonie młodszego chłopca poruszają się po jego plecach tworząc delikatne szlaczki. Milczeli, ale w panującej ciszy nie było nic niekomfortowego. W końcu gdy Liam'a przeszedł dreszcz, a mokry materiał na jego ciele dał o sobie znać, odsunęli się od siebie, wciąż jednak stojąc w małej odległości.  
'Nigdy więcej tak nie rób.' odezwał się beta stanowczym tonem. Teraz już wiedział, że gdyby Raeken'owi co się stało, nie poradził by sobie, dlatego zamierzał dopilnować bezpieczeńtwa swojej kotwicy.  
'Wiesz, że wracanie z umarłych to moja ulubiona zabawa, nie mogę ci nic obiecać.' Zaśmiał się pod nosem Theo, ale uśmiech znikł, gdy dostrzegł poważne i wręcz wściekłe spojrzenie Dunabar'a. O co chodziło becie tym razem?  
'To nie jest zabawne. Nie możesz się poświęcać kiedy tylko masz ochotę! Ten pocisk przeznaczony był dla mnie!' Brwi Raeken'a uniosły się w zdziwieniu. 'Wściekasz się bo uratowałem ci życie? Któryś raz z kolei? Liam czy ty siebie słyszysz?' Przerwał, ale Dunbar zignorował jego wypowiedz i ciągnął dalej:  
'A potem musiałem patrzeć jak umierasz! Wyobrażasz sobie co czułem?!' Theo wstał ze stołu i zachwiał się niebezpiecznie, ale kiedy beta chciał go podtrzymać odepchnął go zdecydowanie. Nie zamierzał spędzić ani minuty dłużej w tym pomieszczeniu. 'Co ty czułeś?!' krzyknął 'Wdarłeś się do mojej głowy, do mojego umysłu! Nie miałeś prawa!' Liam warknął pod nosem, on i Theo nie mogli się w czym dogadać. Nie rozumiał dlaczego za każdym razem musieli się kłócić. 'Ratowałem cię Idioto!' odpowiedział oskarżycielskim tonem. 'Może nie powinieneś!" Odpowiedź starszego chłopaka zbiła betę z tropu. Złość zeszła z niego w szybkim tempie. Spojrzał na chimerę i zrozumiał, że Theo przez cały czas tylko zgrywał bez uczuciowego drania. Nigdy nie przestał obwiniać się za swoje wcześniejsze czyny, dręczył się i nie pozwalał sobie wybaczyć. To jak wyglądał w tym momencie, włosy wpadające do przerażonych oczu, nienaturalnie blada skóra, to wszystko nagle wydało się Liam'owi bardzo wyraźne. Jak mógł wcześniej tego nie dostrzegać? Theo uważał, że nie zasługuje na nic dobrego, wzbraniał się przed każdym uczuciem, wciąż udając, że nic nie było w stanie go poruszyć, zranić. To prawda, Theo nie był niewinny, a zbrodnie jakie wyrządził nie mogły zostać całkowicie wybaczone. Starał się jednak i swoimi czynami pokazywał, że nie jest do końca przesiąknięty złem i rządzą władzy. Dunbar wtargnął w przestrzeń osobistą starszego chłopaka, ich klatki piersiowe stykały się, a oddechy mieszały się. Raeken zjechał wzrokiem na usta bety, czując jak jego ciało woła o dotyk. Liam uniósł brodę i gdy ich usta były w niebezpiecznej odległości wyszeptał: 'Nigdy nie żałowałem uwolnienia cie z piekła. W zasadzie to najlepsza rzecz jaką zrobiłem.' Beta zorientował się, dlaczego przez cały czas ciągnęło go w kierunku chimery. Uczucie jakim darzył Theo było niezwykle silne i przejmujące i zdecydowanie nie była to (już) nienawiść. Gdyby nie pragnął Raeken'a nie wariowałyby kiedy straszy chłopak poświęcał swoje zdrowie by go ochronić, ledwie uchodząc z życiem. Był jego kotwicą, ale Dunbar nie był usatysfakcjonowany, chciał Theo przy sobie przez cały czas. Raeken nie zniósł dłużej pozycji w jakiej tkwili i połączył swoje usta z ustami bety. Westchnął gdy w końcu wydarzyło się to, o czym nieustannie myślał od zabicia anu-kite. Nie żałowała że prawie zginął, nie żałował bólu i cierpienia jakie przeżywał jeszcze godziny temu, wszystko to wydawało mu się odległe i nierealne. Chwycił Liam'a w pasie i przyciągnął bliżej do siebie, w tym czasie beta zarzucił swoje ręce na szyje chimery, wplątując palce we włosy starszego chłopka. Kiedy zabrakło im powietrza przerwali pocałunek, ale nie odsunęli się od siebie ani na milimetr wciąż trwając w uścisku. Dunbar opuścił wzrok speszony zaistniałą sytuacją, na jego policzki wpłynął rumieniec. Czuł na sobie palące spojrzenie Raeken'a, nie potrafił jednak unieść głowy by zobaczyć reakcje chimery. Theo zaśmiał się cicho i przekręcił lekko głowę, nie wierzył, że z ich kłótni wynikło coś więcej niż łamanie sobie kości. Wiedział, że nie należy do łatwych i przyjemnych osób i nie powinien narażać Liam'a na swoje towarzystwo, ale w tamtej chwili nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu, czując jak wypełnia go radość. Wydawało mu się, że postać młodszego chłopaka była nierealna dlatego położył dłoń na policzku Dunbar'a co zmusiło betę do uniesienia wzroku. Zatopili się w swoich spojrzeniach, oby dwoje zdziwieni siłą swoich uczuć. Tą chwilę zaburzył Deaton, który wrócił do pomieszczenia i kazał chimerze z powrotem położyć sie na stole w celu obejrzenia odniesionych ran. Polecił mu nie ruszać się zbyt gwałtownie i odpoczywać przez kilka dni. 'Możecie wracać do domów i na litość boską nie pakujcie się więcej w kłopoty.' westchnął weterynarz i odprowadził ich do wyjścia. Na parkingu czekali na nich Mason i Corey, którzy powitali ich znaczącymi uśmiechami. Chris Argent odjechał chwile wcześniej, ponaglany swoim własnymi sprawami. Beta zignorował ich reakcje ale celowo unikał wzroku swojego przyjaciela. Za to Theo, dumny z tego co przed chwilą się wydarzyło, uniósł wyżej głowę dzielnie znosząc spojrzenie Mason'a. Był świadomy tego, że Hewitt nie ufa mu w żadnym wypadku, a powierzenie szczęścia Liam'a w rękach Raeken'a nie należało do marzeń ciemnoskórego. Mimo to Mason przytaknął jakby dając chimerze zgodę na posiadanie jakiegokolwiek związku z Dunbar'em. Wsiedli do samochodu, a gdy ruszyli do Theo dotarło, że jego auto wciąż stoi pod komisariatem. Nie chciał jednak fatygować pozostałych by podwozili go pod feralny budynek. Było juz późno i wiedział, że reszta jest równie zmęczona co on. Spojrzał na swoją dłoń, splataną z dłonią Liam'a, młodszy chłopak zdawał się nie przejmować ich pozycją, wpatrywał się zamyślony w przestrzeń. Theo nie wypierał się myśli, że beta wyglądał bardzo atrakcyjnie mimo nie wyschniętych ubrań i smug krwi na niektórych częściach ciała. Mokry materiał zdecydowanie nie był przyjemny, o czym Dunbar doskonale wiedział. Jego organizm domagał się ciepła i Liam musiał naprawdę się powstrzymywać by nie przylec całkowicie do Theo. Mason podjechał pod dom bety i zatrzymał sie na podjeździe. Cała czwórka wysiadła z pojazdu żegnając się i życząc sobie nawzajem dobrej nocy. Samochód zniknął za zakrętem, a Liam został z chimerą na chodniku. Wyglądali jak jedno wielkie nieszczęście trzęsąc się niemiłosierne, umorusani krwią. 'Um, do zobaczenia niedługo?' odezwał się Raeken przerywając ciszę miedzy nimi. Nie wiedział jak powinien sie zachować i na czymś stoi ich relacja. ' Wiem, że śpisz w swoim aucie.' Odparł nagle Liam, zauważając po fakcie jak głupio brzmiało jego zdanie. 'Możesz zamieszkać u mnie. Jeśli oczywiście chcesz. Bardzo bym chciał żebyś chciał. Cholera czy ja nie mogę się zamknąć?' wybełkotał pod nosem i obrzucił oczekującym spojrzeniem chimerę. Theo uśmiechnął się, ale jego oczy pozostały smutne. 'Wiesz, że to nie jest dobry pomysł. Twoi rodzice nie byliby zadowoleni z obecności seryjnego zabójcy w swoim domu.' Zrobił krok w tył, gotowy by odejść, ale powstrzymała go dłoń zaciśnięta na jego nadgarstku. 'Moi rodzice nie mieli by nic przeciwko.' Odpowiedział pewnie Dunbar. Zabrzmiało to dosyć śmiesznie i nieprawdziwe. Nikt o zdrowym rozsądku nie wpuściłby do swojego życia chłopca o tak trudnej przeszłości, z krwią wielu ludzi na rękach. Na szczęście Liam nie był zbyt normalny, jego kłopoty z agresją i samo bycie wilkołakiem wskazywały na to dosyć dosadnie. Theo zasługiwał na drugą szanse, mimo wszystko. 'Zostań chociaż dzisiaj. Nie chce żebyś był sam w takim stanie'. Theo nie miał siły na argumenty więc pozwolił Liam'owi zaprowadzić się do domu. Rodzice bety spali na górze nieświadomi co przeżył tego dnia ich syn. Dunbar zamierzał porozmawiać z nimi rano, przestawić sytuacje i był pewny, że jego mama gdy tylko dowie się o mieszkającym w samochodzie nastolatku, nie pozwoli Theo odejść. Jenna Geyer była bardzo stanowczą kobietą o złotym sercu, dla której szczęście Liam'a było priorytetem. Obydwaj chłopcy wzięli prysznic i zmienili ubrania. Liam nie miał siły na przygotowanie pokoju gościnnego, wierzył jednak że Raeken nie będzie miał problemów z dzieleniem łóżka. Przez chwilę leżeli, każde z nich na jednym z końców, póki Theo nie przyciągnął zdecydowanie bety do siebie, obejmując go ramionami w pasie. 'Zamknij się.' mruknął Raeken, gdy Liam otworzył buzię by skomentować delikatność chimery. Szybko zapadli w mocny sen, a następnego ranka tak jak przewidział Dunbar, Jenna nie słuchając cichych protestów starszego chłopaka umieściła go w pokoju gościnnym, wiedząc jednak, że starszy chłopka noce będzie spędzał z jej synem. Tak właśnie Theo na stałe zamieszkał w domu Geyerów, pozbył się prześladujących go koszmarów i zrozumiał jak to jest mieć rodzine. On i Liam krążyli dookoła siebie przez dłuższy czas, za nim dokończyli to co zaczęli w klinice. Ich związek (który oficjalny status osiągnął dopiero wtedy, gdy reszta stada nie mogła dłużej wytrzymać ich mało dyskretnych znaczących spojrzeń) nie był usłany różami, różnili się w wielu kwestiach, akceptowali jednak swoje wady i z czasem uczyli się swoich zachowań. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez rozerwanych koszulek i złamanych nosów, rutyna pozostała ta sama.


End file.
